Almost all video, digital camera, and display systems in use currently employ a scanning technique consisting of rectangular patterns of constant-size picture elements. One of the main disadvantages of this scanning method arises from spatial frequency interference when imaging scenes with linear or curvilinear features and with dimensions or line space at multiples or submultiples of the pixel spacing. This interference can cause gross distortions of the image sometimes requiring very elaborate processing algorithms for image restorations.
The present invention addresses this disadvantage found in the prior art.